


Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Mustang

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Office Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Riza isn't a big fan of Valentine's Day. she doesn't hate it, but she doesn't care for it. Roy, on the other hand, uses this as an excuse to give his secret wife some love. The kind that makes her scream.





	Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Mustang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowstriker17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstriker17/gifts).



The military base had little heart decorations spread throughout its multiple buildings. From the dorms to the armory, valentines on strings hung from the walls to celebrate the 14th of February. A day that while most people enjoyed, Lt. Colonel Riza Hawkeye just viewed as another day. 

To everyone around her, it was about chocolates and pink aesthetics. To her, it was Tuesday and little sparkling hearts were on the doorframes. They weren’t annoying, but she’d rather have them not be there. 

She knocked on Roy’s office door before entering. 

“Morning sir.” She said. 

“Morning Mrs. Mustang.” Roy teased.

She hastily slammed the door and looked around. Riza let out a sigh seeing no one else was in the room.

“You really thought I would let that slip?” Roy asked. That cheeky grin of his only prompted Riza to scowl. 

“You can’t be so reckless with that information sir.”

Roy shrugged, “I suppose.” He went back to the paperwork on his desk. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“That won’t be necessary sir,” Riza replied leaving more files for him. 

“Now, now.” Roy rebutted, “I think I owe my wife a little compensation for upsetting her.” Mrs. Mustang then tapped Mr. Mustang on the head with a clipboard. 

“You can start by not calling me that when we’re at work. Like we agreed.”

“We agreed to not bring that up when we’re around others.” Roy corrected. “Trust me. I can yell all I want and nobody would hear me right now.” 

“I’ll test that theory later.” Riza scoffed. 

Roy raised a brow. Hawkeye’s attention was on the items on the bookshelf. He knew that she could see him getting up through peripheral vision. As he approached her, she kept scanning for the correct book to obtain. Nonetheless, Roy got behind Riza, wrapping her in a hug.

“What do think you’re doing?” Riza asked. 

“With your permission.” Roy whispered into her ear, “I’d like to make you scream.” 

Riza raised a brow, “You can try.” 

Taking the challenge, Roy’s hands slithered along her curves. They found their grip on her hips. He leaned forward, letting his chest rest on her back. Her body pressed against the bookshelf as he began to unbuckle her.

“Oh, I will.” Roy planted a trail of kisses along her neck leading to her lips. Riza turned her head just enough to give his mouth access to hers. Their kiss was brief but passionate. Only lasting long enough for Riza’s pants to fall down to her calves and Roy’s finger to slip under her panties.

“Aren’t you a little overdressed?” Riza asked.

“I thought I’d play with my meal first.” Just as he informed her, two fingers slid inside the military woman’s privates. She clenched up feeling his middle and index finger touch her walls. A little groan escaped her closed lips.

“You’ve got a cute moan there. I wish I had more opportunities to hear it.” Roy drew back like he would if he were asking someone to ‘come here’. Roy’s palm lay on her clit as he continued to finger her. Gradually, his fingers went deeper and deeper until they were inside her completely. When that happened, his ring finger was next. 

Riza’s hands stayed on a shelf keeping herself level. Her eyes were shut and teeth grinding. Suddenly, Roy stopped. Her eyes shot open.

“I didn’t say stop!”

He chuckled, “Well, well. I was starting to think you weren’t liking this.”

“I’m loving it! I just don’t want to make any noise!” 

“Is that so?” Roy asked before pulling away. 

“Sir?” Riza questioned. The moment she turned to face her husband, his pants were coming down. His cock sprung up from his descending boxers. His heart-patterned boxers with a hole in the left leg. 

“What interesting boxers you have,” she said.

Roy eyed her muscular thighs. Riza had on a pair of, now soaked, black laced panties.

“What interesting panties you have,” he replied. “They’d look better o—”

“On the floor.” Riza interrupted while discarding the item in question. “It wasn’t funny our wedding night, it’s not funny now.”  
Roy stepped forward and out of his trousers. 

“Well, it worked” he smiled. Roy aligned his member against Riza’s wet entrance. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Riza said pulling him in for a kiss. She put her tongue in his mouth. He responded by putting his sex inside hers. A loud moan was heard from Mrs. Mustang. She wrapped her arms around his neck preparing for what was about to happen.

Roy grasped her thigh lifting Riza’s leg up. He drew back and pushed into again forcing her back against the shelf. They broke the kiss looking longingly into one another’s eyes.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Roy confessed. 

“Just have sex with me already,” Riza smirked. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

Roy thrust upon command. Riza moaned feeling his shaft slide inside her. Her back hit the shelf. His hand grasped her thigh. The two looked at one another and smiled. They were secure and ready for some fun.

He began pumping into Riza rhythmically. He kissed her neck lovingly. He took his time enticing her body. Letting her feel his shaft slide in and out of her sex. Roy wanted Riza to memorize this sensation before changing gears. 

Every buck was slow but faster than the last upon reentry. His hand felt up her thigh and ass. Roy’s other hand gripped her waist sliding up and down her side. Having her smooth skin and muscles given attention during the act was all the more investing. 

His speed started to pick up after Riza let out a few moans. She cupped the back of his neck and grabbed at his shoulder. He wasn’t going as fast or as hard as he could. She didn’t want him to. Riza just wanted his touch. His taste. She began to crave her husband’s exploration. Riza lusted for Roy’s lust.

“K-Kiss me,” Riza said. Roy didn’t hesitate to give Riza some lip. She didn’t know which to focus on. The way his tongue felt against hers or the way he pumped back and forth made her body rack against the bookshelf. 

He was grinding into her hard enough to force her up and down the furniture. Not hard enough to knock any books over, but just enough to make the wood hit the wall. Roy broke the kiss only to start working on giving her hickey. 

A nice song was being created in Riza’s ear. Her man sucking her neck. The shelf hitting the wall. Her own moans that escaped her hanging open mouth. Keeping quiet was now out the window in flames. 

She eventually surrendered to the arousal and wrapped her legs around the small of his back. Now, he had no choice but to go all the way in. There was only an inch that was wasn’t going inside Riza’s womanhood before. Now she was wet enough to take all of Roy’s manhood. 

“Fuck!” She near shouted. 

“I am,” Roy replied smiled. Softly and sweetly, Roy whispered into her ear something he’s always wanted to openly. “I love you Riza.” 

Riza shut her eyes and buried her face in her lover’s chest. Roy did something to her. He wasn’t sure what, but her reaction was interesting. 

“I love you.” He said again. A little whimper was heard from the woman. Her legs tightened around him and her hands clutched his back. Riza’s voice was muffled, but clear. 

“Again.” 

“I love you.”

“…M-more.” 

Roy’s hands both fell to her bum holding Riza up as he pinned her back against the shelf like when they started. Only this time, he was starting to pound a lot harder. The bookshelf no longer tapped against the wall. It rammed into it with a book falling off every few thrusts. Riza inhaled loudly every time Roy slammed into her. The sound of the wet flesh colliding became an echo in her ear. Her husband’s voice continued to slip into her mind. 

“I love you.” He said over and over as his cock ravaged her. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” His tone was hushed. He grunted between the chants but managed to say it again and again like his wife asked. It was like a sincere secret he only wanted her to know. It was hers to cherish. 

Riza’s confession was the same. The same words exactly. But as she reached her climax, her attempt at a whisper failed. It was a declaration.

“I LOVE YOU ROY!” 

Her muscles tightened and her voice bellowed out. Her pussy lathered Roy’s cock forcing him to orgasm not long after. One big thrust and Roy pumped Riza full of his cum. She smiled feeling the warm seed spray inside her. 

As Roy’s climax died down to little ropes of cum spilling out, he kissed his queen. Riza tangled her fingers in her king’s hair kissing him back. There was nothing either of them could complain about this moment. 

Then, Roy broke the kiss.

“I didn’t know you were a screamer.” 

Riza blushed, “Put your pants back on sir.” Roy pulled out of her exhausted.

And like that, it was over. The Valentine’s Day present was nice while it lasted. Then again, it was for almost 40 minutes. 

END


End file.
